Cat Ears
by Fujoshimon
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Cat ears and Hibari and Dino. References to the Loveless World. Yaoi D18! Rated for suggestive implications.


**Cat Ears**

**Disclaimer:** If I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the plot to Loveless, a hot bishie will fall out from the sky and become my boyfriend.

**Notes about the story:** It's like a crossover with Loveless. No, Soubi and the rest won't be appearing. It's the Loveless universe I am using. About Loveless: (for the benefit of those who don't know) It's an alternate world where virgins have cat ears. Yes, that means the day after your first, your cat ears (and tail) will disappear and the whole world will know you had sex before. Kinda embarrassing desu no?

**Author's babbling:** I got challenged (?) by kou(dot) seiren to write this so… If it is good you have her to thank? If it's bad please don't 'hantam' me! (Hantam is Malay for bashing/flaming etc etc and no, I am not Malay.) So. **The prompt was Hibari with cat ears! **I thought about for it for very long… Because I think 'cat ears' is an overused prompt… Not that the Loveless universe is not overused… OH BTW. Warning. My grammar ain't that good?

Please enjoy the fic! I did my best!

-

The hallway was deathly silent as Hibari strolled down it; all the students present were too afraid to make a sound.

Hibari Kyouya, the Head Prefect of Namimori University and scholar student with excellent results. Lecturers and staff would love him if he did not have the tendency for violence. In fact, fear for this young man was so strong, no one had dared approach him, much less report him to authorities.

But this fear did nothing to stop the birth of the giant unofficial fan club for Hibari Kyouya. This statement can be supported by the latest result in the poll: "Hottest Guy in Namimori," published by the unofficial Hot Guys Fan Club of Namimori University. Spot any of similarity between these two clubs yet? Yes, they are unofficial. Becuase they were official, they- President, Editors, members and all- will undoubtedly be "bitten to death."

Ironically, however, every fan girl (and boy) of his would kill to be bitten by this legendary idol. And not to forget, the delicious looking cat ears and tail sprouting from this virgin. What an added bonus! If you walk down the school and pick a random girl who still has her cat ears, she would have told you that her ears are for Hibari-sama only. What dedicated fans! Let's wish them luck, shall we? Because it seems that they would need a lot of it.

Why, you ask?

Let's introduce you to another hot guy with an equally enormous, if not bigger, fan club. This fan club is VERY formidable. It has members from ALL OVER THE WORLD, mostly Italy and Japan. Enough to guess who is it yet?

You betcha'! It's Dino. You must be a fan of his as well!

Unlike Hibari, Dino has already lost his ears, much to the chagrin of his fans.

So imagine the horror the Unofficial Fan Club of Hibari Kyouya must have felt when this _**earless**_ blonde foreigner, packaged with silly smiles and thick coats _in the middle of summer_, approached their almighty pray-to-him-on-a-pedestal Hibari-sama. Weaker fan girls (and boys) fainted at what followed.

_That gaijin slung his arm around Hibari-sama like they've known each other since forever!_

(gaijin: a rude way to call a foreigner. It literally means "outside person = outsider")

'Hibari-sama's virginity is at stake! Get your filthy hands off Hibari-sama's innocent body! Pervert! Go back to your country!' Likewise proclamations were clearly communicated through glares sent at the older man from all directions. Too bad (for the fans) the blonde was too thick and clueless to notice them. Or actually, he could be smart enough to ignore them.

At the appearance of this new intruder who dared lay hands on their god, armies of stalkers were deployed.

Poor Dino Cavallone spent the entire afternoon in the mall with Kyouya, slipping on floors that are too clean (for some reason), battling mannequins that seemed to wait for a good timing before toppling over him (if you can get the hint), losing Kyouya countless times in crowds that appeared out of nowhere (much to the annoyance of Hibari: _crowds and missing idiots_) and worst of all wasting his hard-earned-after-all-that-long-queue ice-cream… on Hibari's shirt. He swore someone bumped into him, but the person had mysteriously vanished into a twinkling star from afar to escape the wrath of a very pissed off Head Prefect… leaving him to face the black-haired man alone.

"…" Hibari's silence was unnerving. Head down with his fringe casting an omnimous shadow over his eyes, Hibari looked especially intimidating this time.

Dino gulped.

"… You owe me a shirt." And with that surprising statement that left Dino stunned, Hibari grabbed Dino's hand and pulled him towards the Cavallone car. Hibari grabbed Dino's hand.

But Dino's a little busy right now. His brain is barely functioning from the shock that "no, Hibari isn't very angry. And no, Hibari didn't threaten to kill someone. And YES, he's saved." So when Hibari grabbed his hand voluntarily, Dino's brain went on overdrive.

Before Dino knew it, he was in his house, in his room, with a shirtless Hibari demanding for an extra shirt.

Smiling, Dino, being taller, rested his hand on Hibari's head, ruffling his hair and playing with his ears.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hibari snarled. Although less menacing than he was usually, Dino's hand, which was still playing with his ears, stilled as though hesitant.

"What do you think I am doing?" Dino recovered from the initial shock and continued rubbing his ears. Aw, Kyouya's shy!

"Stop playing with my ears. It's unruly." Hibari swatted his hand away, his mouth drawn into its usual stern, thin line.

"But it's so irresistible." Unperturbed, Dino's hand found its way to the hands again, fondling the ears once more.

"You lack discipline if you are unable to resist temptations," Hibari shot back, glaring now at the grinning man.

_With his hair all messed up and ears twitching, Kyouya really doesn't look that all scary…_

"You!" Hibari swung at Dino. Oops. Did he just saw his thoughts out loud?

None-the-less, Dino caught the swinging fist and pounced onto Hibari, pinning him down onto his all-too-comfortable-giant bed.

"Since I lack the discipline to resist temptation, and you don't like me playing with your ears," Dino bent over Hibari, whispering into his ear, "why don't I do us all a favour and get rid of them for you?"

The reaction was immediate. Hibari had blushed the deepest shade of red anyone has ever seen and struggled in Dino's hold. "Don't you dare! I'll bite you-!"

Dino swooped in captured Hibari's lips, effectively silencing him. Plunging immediately into Hibari's mouth, Dino lapped at Hibari's tongue, twisting and shoving and effectively coaxing Hibari into a moan. When the passionate kiss broke, Dino's voice was deep and filled with lust as the blonde's warm breath ghosted against Hibari's lips.

"Please do."

-

The next day at school really did it. Fans burst into tears, many collapsing into depression. They were really hit with an unexpected blow... and after all that effort the day before and the ice-cream. It was all in vain. They were quite sure they'd have to attend the blonde's funeral by now. But what is this?!

Oh the horror!

Hibari Kyouya emerged from his car… without his ears! And his tail!

The President of the Unofficial Fan Club of Hibari Kyouya gave a dramatic cry of anguish, hand to head posture and all, and promptly collapsed. Her evil plans were ruined! Her side kicks rushed to steady their leader.

_No! We must not give up yet!_ They minds worked furiously for a solution.

But seriously, they don't stand no chance, do they?

-

END

-

Reviews are love!!!!!!!! :D


End file.
